Truth or dare?
by Rockrockluver246
Summary: In this story grojband and the newmans will be doing your dares or truths! If you want your dare to be in the next chapter comment what they should do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm back! This is mainly just a intro. But in order for me to make another chapter YOU MUST COMMENT! But lemme just go to the story! **

**Disclamer: i do not own grojband *cries***

**chapter 1:locked in**

**corey's POV**

Well here i am AGAIN fighting with trina..."WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HAVE YOUR PARTY AT MINA'S HOUSE?!" "MAYBE CAUSE THE BITCH IS A LOSER!"

"WOW WHAT A FRIEND YOU ARE!" Ughh why does she always have to have a party every weekend?..."well fine! I'll throw my party somewhere else!" ...ok woah thats not normal! Trina NEVER gives up that easily unless she has something planned...then we got a problem! "Hey core i don't feel like trina gave up for no reason..." "Yea i know lanes it doesn't add up"

Trina's POV

well well well two can play that game corey! "MINA?! Call your sister and her band i have an idea that will DESTROY grojband once and for all!" "Umm trina are you sure you wanna do this? The two bands fighting against each other...with NO ONE to break them up?!" Ugh i swear mina can be such a softie! "I DONT CARE MINA?! Just call her!" " *sigh* ok trina"

Laney's POV

man i gotta bad feeling about trina she never gives up! and she ALWAYS gets us back! *DING DONG* core gets up to answer it to find the NEWMANS ARE HERE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?! "What do you carrie?" "Hey corey ...lamey" "slut" "whatever! But anyways your sis asked us to see her?" huh i wonder whats going on..."Thaaats right! Follow me to the game room!" (AN:game room as in the extra room in the house where corey plays video games,gets on his laptop, and watches TV) "Trina what's going on?" "Well corey if you want to know so bad! Then follow me!" We all followed her to cores game room" *THUD* why did she just throw in water and junk food? Somethings not right here! "Uhh so trina whats going o-" *SLAM...clink* shit i KNEW something was up! "TRINA!" "YOU TWERPS ARE STAYING IN HERE UNTIL MY PARTY IS OVER!" "Now what core" he looks pretty pissed! "WAIT were stuck in here for probably ,like, for the whole night...WITH YOU?!" ugh i forgot THEY were here! "yes carrie you are...and until we get out of her i think it would be a good idea if we NOT fight..." Yeah right like that will happen..."hey i have an idea!" "What? Len-nerd" "ITS LENNY! YO-...*sigh* never mind...Why don't we play truth or dare!" "I'm shocked I'm even going to say this but that sounds like a goos idea!" "AWESOME! We'll start with corey!"

**Annnd STHAP! Ok srsly ppl i need reviews in order for this story to make sense! **

**Corey: i wonder what dare i'll get!**

**laney: i dunno core but if i get a gross dare im gonna FLIP!**

**me: ok ok we just need ppl to comment and you'll get dares!**

**corey:ok BUT SRSLY I WANNA DARE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i got some good dares and some CRAZY dares!but here we gooooo!**

**Chapter 2 :the dares**

"Alright...so corey truth or dare!" "DARE! I never back down!" "Ok well im gonna make it REALLY hard ok!" "Ok!" "Well corey i want you to..." Then lenny just whispers the rest in his ear...hmm i wonder what his dare is because he's looking dead at me in a full pinkish red blush! "Uhh THTS IMPOSSIBLE TO DO!" "No its not! And besides i wanna see you fail!" Ok now i REALLY want to know! " *sigh* ok Fine!" The he stands up to get what he needs in order to do the dare and right now i'm SO confused!

he has an apple and a stick to balance a plate and a ball, he tries to stand on it with one foot ,while holding a rose with a sock in his mouth! What the hell is wrong with lenny?! Oh he must want him to fail! Which after 19 sec. He falls before the 40 sec. Mark "YES YOU FAILED! Now you have to kiss one of the girls!" "WHAT LENNY I DONT WANNA HAVE TO KISS HIM?!" "Oh calm down carrie i'm not gonna kiss your nasty mouth!" "SHUT UP RIFFIN!" "Hey core still has to do the last part of the dare! Ok core choose a girl to kiss!" "Uhh ok lanes...well since lanes is my best friend she won't mind! Right lanes?" OH MY GOSH IM GONNA KISS CORE! "yea right core" we both turn our heads toward each other and were at least 2cm. Away from kissing...our lips meet and i swear i could kiss him for HOURS! Soon he pokes at my lip for entrance and i let him in...MAN I COULD GO DIARY MODE IF I COULD!...we then break the kiss to see kin and kon looking at us weird..."dude that was almost two full minuets! If you wanted to play seven minuets in heaven you could've just said so!" All i could do was blush a bright cherry red..."now it's my turn!...Laney i dare you to kiss lenny for 20 sec. !" wow corey looks pissed off at carrie for asking that dare! "Umm ok well are you ready len - Woah!" Lenny was already 2 cm. away from my face when i faced him..."You ready laney?" "uhh yea!" we kissed but i felt nothing...except when corey broke of the kiss five seconds too early..."*cough cough* someones jealous! *cough cough*" "whaaat no im not TRUST ME!" i'm just speechless that corey could actually be jealous that i got kissed by a guy...thats not him! " "okay YAY! My turn! ok corey! Truth or dare?" "DARE! Like i said i never back down!" "Good because i dare you to switch clothes with laney and in the middle of the cirlce and scream your crushes name!" wow kim and konnie are really good at dares!

Corey's POV

So far i'm loving truth or dare! I got to kiss my crush...but now it's starting to take a turn for the awkward and jealous...i got a little jealous while laney was kissing lenny AND i have to change into laney's clothes and confess that i like her...one problem! I don't know if she likes me or not! so if i confess to her and she doesn't like me back i'm gonna be SO embarrassed! "uhh wow you guys are really hardcore on dares!" "Yeah we get a little curious from time to time!" "Alright come on lanes!" Luckily we had a bathroom! *after changing transition* laney's clothes were too small on me so it kinda fit snug...but the pants fit perfectly! And i swear i saw laney blush when saw herself in the mirror she wore my beanie which just looked...well natural...like she was made to wear that hat..."wow core your clothes are HUGE on me!" "ha! Yea i know and your clothes are REALLY tight!" "maybe because i'm short and have a small waist?" "yeah a waist where your tickle spot is!" "CORE DONT YOU D-" but she cut off from laughing non-stop as corey tickled her to death..."hey you guys hurry up in their!" "OKAY KIN keep your panties on!" "Haha! Really core panties?" "I couldn't come up with anything!" We walked out of the bathroom to be hit by burts of laughter...mainly coming from kin and kon..."okay corey now you gotta say your crush!" Oo's came in all directions...well here we go! "I like laney..." "i'm sorry whay was that?" "I LIKE LANEY" oh gosh i wonder what she'll say...

**Alright well i did some of the dares but not all! Don't worry if you don't see your dare it'll be there in the next chapter! :) thnks you guys for commenting but give me MORE! Yea ik greedy...but hey i need them in order to make new dares! **

**Corey:keep reading!**

**laney:and review to see if i say yes or no! But we already know what i'm going to say!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my beautiful readers! I just got some more reviews in for the story so here is CHAPTER 3!**

**Corey:YAY more dares!**

**kin:when will i get a dare?! **

**me: no worries kin you got one!**

**Chapter 3 : More dares and drama**

Laney's POV

wait did core just say...no he didn't! Did he? "Core do you really mean that?" i hope he did.."yea lanes i've had a crush on you since the 4th grade" Thats longer than i've liked him! I started to form a crush on corey in the beginning of sixth grade!

"Well lanes since you now know i guess i should ask you..." Oh my gosh is this REALLY happening?! Core is going to ask ME out...not carrie not some other girl..but me laney penn his best friend..."Lanes i've known you ever since kindergarten and we instantly became best friends, in the 4th grade i started to develop feelings for you and no one else...now were in the 7th grade and i can't hold the question back any longer! Laney Penn will you be my girlfriend?" IT JUST HAPPENED! CORE JUST ASKED ME OUT! EEEK!

Corey's POV

I'm starting to get a little worried because a full minuet passed and i'm afraid i might get rejected..."Yes core i will!" YES! SCORE!? I just got the girl of my dreams to be my girlfriend! "WHAT ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" i wonder why carrie is so pissed..."COREY RIFFIN I LOVED YOU FOR OVER 3 YEARS I WAITED AND WAITED FOR YOU TO NOTICE ME BUT NO YOU GO FOR THAT SLUT?!" what the hell is carrie talking about? " CARRIE! What are you talking about?" "COREY TGE ONLY REASON WHY I WANTED TO BE RIVALS WITH YOU WAS TO GET YOUR ATTENTION! EVER SINCE YOU SAID YOU MADE A BAND I MADE ONE MYSELF TO GET YOUR ATTENTION AWAY FROM LANEY AND TO ME INSTEAD!" Carrie just has a complete meltdown! She's literally crying so much to the point where she could be a tsunami!

(still corey's POV)

"Carr stop crying, i already told that corey liked laney...i told you that it was obvious that he did and you would be left here in the dust like how you are right now..." "Lenny's Right carrie what you were feeling was pure infatuation... You thought that corey would fall in love with you and you would date...But in real life he was in love with laney ..." Man carrie is one fucked up girl...i have no feelings whatsoever to carrie. My main interest was and always will be laney! "Listen carrie look i'm sorry about how you feel it's just that i've always thought you hated me and my friends so i never grew any interest in you...BUT i do know someone who does like you!" At this moment carrie stops crying and cones out of her ball of safety. "Really corey? Who every guy i know thinks im a total bitch!"

"Well carr thats not true...i think your an awesome person! And corey's right *sigh* the one guy that likes you carr is me. I've liked you for about 4 years now so i was really bummed when you told me you liked corey..." "Really lens? I never thought you liked me because you told me you liked some other girl..." "well carr what do you say about you and me?" she pauses for a moment to think "i say HELL YEA!" and they kiss and kiss and kiss...barfola I rather go back to doing impossible dares!

"Hey guys i think we should keep the game going!" "Sure kim! you can ask anyone a truth or dare!" "kay" "hmmm COREY!, truth or dare?" "DARE AND BRING IT ON!" "no worries on that cause i dare you to play ping pong with Kin while saying "I HATE LENNY AND I  
WANT TO KILL HIM!" And if Kin loses he has to run across the room with only his underwear on saying "PEANUTS SUCK!"  
While hopping on one foot, a pie on his head, and my shirt that says" I'm a  
Girl!" " uhhh ok wow maybe i shouldn't have said 'bring it on' "uhh ok...you ready kin?" i know i can beat kin! I always beat him at pin pong!

"as i'll ever be corey!" Kin serves the ball to me and i hit it with ALL the force i can..the ball hits my paddle HARD as it falls back down to kin's side "I HATE LENNY!" i yelled as blue electricity starts to form around the ball and it picks up speed! It vanishes and then reappears in front of kin's paddle and breaks his paddle as it fell to the floor..."wow corey! That was the 11th time you've beat me!" "I try my hardest!" After that kin goes to change and comes out in only his underwear...and may i say what a GEEK kin is! His boxers have beakers and science formulas all over them...Well all bust out laughing except for kim...she's blushing HARD!

"ahem ok uhh kin now you have to run around the room saying peanuts suck while hopping on one foot...oh and put this on...she takes of her shirt to reveal nothing but just a tank top. Kin starts blush after he realizes what he's doing and so does kim...

15 minuets later! Laney's POV

"ughh ok i finished" we were all laughing our asses off when kin was running around with a crop tee on... "ok my turn!" Alright who should i dare? Hmmm OH I KNOW! "Kin i dare you to tell kim how you feel about her!" "Ummm ok well kim i think i..."

**Well i'm gonna stop right here! Keep reviewing! YOU PPL ARE AWESOME!**

**kin:i hate you for cutting me off!**

**me:Sry kin! But no worries you'll be able to finish! But hey at least you got a dare!**

**kin:true...very true!**

**kon:BYE EVERYONE! And remember kids! Always shampoo your hair with butter!**

**me:uhhh wow kon your WAY off on that one...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey pplz im back! Ok so some critic said something about interacting with reviewers...NEWS FLASH! EVERYONE IS DOING THAT! some people ask for suggestions for their story and some (like me) are doing it for the story! So basically saying...many ppl are breaking this rule and don't care...And now to the story! **

**chapter 4: Confessions **

Kin's POV

Are you serious? I have to tell kim how i feel about her! Corey is gonna be PISSED if i tell him i like her..."umm laney are you sure you want me to answer that?" please say no! PLEASE SAY NO! "UH YEA!" Shit..." i saw how you to were looking at each other!"

damn i forget to not stare at kim with that stupid longing look..."yeah plus im ,like, getting a little curious about you two!" Damn is it that obvious? "Me too carr..." I look over at kim and her skin is a complete cherry red,on the count on her blush, "well uhh ...i think kim is a smart,beautiful and talented keyboard player...THATS ALL IM IM GOING TO REVEAL!" "meh whatever!"

Laney's POV

Well the night so far is going good...i'm FINALLY dating core,lenny finally got carrie and i see a romance blooming between kim & kin! It's lenny's turn to dare so he decides to chose core "corey! Truth or dare?" "DARE!" "Seriously do you ever pick truth?" "No core LOVES him some dares..." "Oookay...well corey I dare you and Laney to be handcuffed together." "Uhh ok cool.." after about 15 mins. of doing other dares it's been easy until... one problem occurs...

"umm lanes?" "Yea core?" "Uhh well i kinda have to pee...hehe" fuck...i let this all sink in and right now and i just turn beet red...i look over to corey and he nods in agreement on what i have to do...so i do the one thing i hate most...begging..."OH MY GOODNESS LENNY CAN WE PLEASE TAKE THESE HAND CUFFS OF SO COREY CAN GO TO THE BATHROOM!" I cried out and begged...

"sorry laney you gotta do it...plus i hate you and your stupid band...oops sorry a little mean there heh..." No kidding considering the fact that i have to put my hand near his junk! We walk to the bathroom and i just turn around and NOT EVER ONCE look at him while he's doing watever...and then he finally breaks the silence..."uhh sorry you had to do this lanes...i know it's kinda weird..." "It's ok core! Lenny is a bit mad at me after he tried to ask me out last year..."

"WHAT?!" Oh shit i shouldn't have said that! " Yeah core but i shot him down completely and embarrassed him in front of his friends..." "Oh well thats ok then! As long as he didn't hurt you!" Ok good he's calm and smiling! "don't worry core he didn't do anything to hurt me!" We walk out of the bathroom and GREAT everyones fighting Again...but this time everyone is yelling at kin and kim...i wonder whats going on...

**Hey guys i'm gonna stop here cuz now i gotta eat (^_^) ITZ TACO NIGHT! Loll but anyways thanks for reading mah stories! I just hit 3.2k views and i'm getting even more confident in my writing! **

**Kim:Keep on reading!**

**kin:you know u want to!**

**laney:yea and i know you want some of kim *smirks evily***

**kin:WHAA! Nooo! **

**Kim:blushes cherry red**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey i'm sorry i haven't posted in a while! But i've been working on my other stories lately so sry! TO THE STORY!**

**disclaimer: i do not own grojband**

Chapter 5: fights and saucy dares

Laney's POV

Ok woah! I am so confused why everyone is pissed at kim and kin! "WOAH WOAH! Guys what is going on?!" the stop fighting and carrie comes charging to us "WELL riffin! Your nerdy friend was all over kim?!" core doesn't look pissed or shocked at all...just a blank stare "uhh well ok...cool if thats what kin wants then ok..."

Woah core is taking this well "uhh wow core...your handling this very well!" "Yeah i know lanes i'm surprised i'm not screaming but meh..." "Why don't we keep the game going! We left off on kin Asking a truth or dare on some one!" "Ok well umm Lenny! Truth or dare?" "Truth i wanna try something else!"

"How would you describe Laney when your kinder garden class took a field trip to the YMCA(do not own!) pool and Laney was wearing that green and black striped bikini before you developed feelings for Carrie." Kin said with a smirk The whole room started to ooo...Lenny and Laney had hot pink blushes on their faces.  
"How do you know that?" Lenny said in anger  
"Dude I was in your home room class." Kin said  
"*sigh* I thought she looked like a goddess... so what?"Lenny said while  
scratching the back of his head. Corey look pissed.."core before you do something you might regret...breathe!" He storms off to sit out for a second..."okay! kim your turn!"

Kim thinks for a moment "oh i know! Lenny i dare you to kiss laney then carrie! After that tell us which one you liked better!" The room goes silent and i swear if corey heard this he could go diary in a few minuets if he even had one...corey comes in not knowing what was about to happen... "Uhh kon i think you might wanna hold core down for this one..." "Wait lanes why?"

Kon holds core down and lenny leans in to kiss me...i felt nothing no spark no nothing...and then next thing you know *WOOSH* corey goes flying in the air...WAIT is he going diary?! WHAT THE HELL I didn't know he owned a diary! Core comes back down and i grab his diary...well actually it's a journal! I look through the pages and they're all..songs? What the hell is going on?! "CORE WHY DO YOU HAVE LYRICS IN HER?!"

"WHAT!" Both kin and kon say at the same time "yeah i know you guys are mad at me but hey most of those songs are either sad angry or about-""Love...this one song you made was on the same day we did the cake gig...and it's all about...love...wow core i didn't know you had it in you!" i look over to core and he looks SO embarrassed! "Uhh yea lanes i kinda was thrilled when we dis the fake date...i kinda wanted it to be real!"

i was shocked...completely! "AHEM well good for you riffin you finally have lyrics to use BUT cam we please get some sleep! I'm so fucking tired and i don't think your sister is going to let us out until morning!" We a agree so core goes to a closet to get blankets and i go with him to go get pillows...

"hey core? Why didn't you tell me you liked me during the cake gig?" "Well lanes i guess i was scared you were going to freak out and say no and leave the band so i just kept my feelings covered up.." "Well i wanted it to be real too" as she said this she put down the pillows and moved the blankets "laney what are you doing?"

She moves her arms around my neck...oh i see what's going on now ...i put my arms around her waist and pull her for a kiss it was short and brief since carrie interrupted us..."RIFFIN HURRY UP IN THERE!" "*sigh* ok carrie were coming out!...sorry lanes!" "Thats ok core! It's fine i've had enough love today anyways!" We walk back out and hand everyone a pillow and a blanket...but then everyone just pushes their pillows and blankets together...especially me and core!

i wake up in the middle of the night to find that core pulled me into a cuddle position...oh my god! He's never done this before O MY GOSH! i look at core while he sleeps...he looks so peacefully and cute when he sleeps! I smile and go back to sleep...i hope core and i always stay together!

**CUT! I know short but i'm so fluffing tired! well i hope you enjoyed this chappie! But i'm gonna go ahead and say g'night cuz im SLEPPY! **

**Laney: *sigh* i'm just glad were not gonna do more dares! I'm tired of kissing lenny! **

**corey:me too i'm glad your not kissing him! **

**Lenny:jelly much corey?**

**corey: HA! No nice try though!**

**me and laney: you are SOO jealous! **

**Kon:BYE! **


End file.
